A Special Night for Bonding
by dspprince
Summary: An Erotic Smut, based on Dragons Age: Inquisition. The Inquisitor is stressed from days of hard work, and his lover, Josephine, plans on helping relieving his stress tonight with an activity they can bond over, if you can guess. BIG WARNING: Rated M for sex/smut(detailed sexual, erotic, lemon scenes). Inquisitor x Josephine. So if it is something you don't like, then don't read it.


**A Special Night for Bonding**

Skyhold, also known as Tarasyl'an Te'las, the place where the sky is kept, or more specifically the place where the sky was held back in ancient elvish, was a fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales, on the border between Orlais and Ferelden, controlling a mountain pass from the kingdom to the empire. The mountain peak it was built on was the site of rituals carried out by the elves during the height of their civilization, but was later leveled by early Fereldans to provide the foundation of the fortress, making the Keep Fereldan.

Ownership of Skyhold has since changed hands many times. During the late Divine Age, it was occupied by a Fereldan enchanter who unsuccessfully sought to learn why the site had been so important to the elves. At one point, even dwarves took residence there. The last known owners of Skyhold lived certainly after the Third Blight with Mason Gatsi suspecting that they had also an extensive trade network.

When Skyhold was rediscovered by the Inquisition, it had fallen into considerable disrepair in the years after its unknown last inhabitants had abandoned it. However, by this time, the magic of the original elven site had permeated the stones of the keep, protecting it from evil.

When the Inquisition first arrived in Skyhold, much of the fortress is inaccessible due to rubble, structural collapses, sealed or bricked-up doorways, and clutter blocking doors. Only the throne room, war room, undercroft, atrium, library, rookery, courtyard, armory, training grounds, and portions of the battlements were open.

However, with help, the Inquisitor saw to it that renovation underway. Scaffolding has been set up throughout the fortress, and the collapsed bridge dividing the courtyard has been repaired. In addition, the stables, tavern, quartermaster's building, dungeon, quarters, kitchen, vault, library, garden, guard tower, and the rest of the battlements were now open.

Late during the Inquisition, the renovation of Skyhold was complete. Scaffolding and most remaining rubble or clutter has been removed, and the Throne Room has been furnished with banquet tables and chairs. Every part of Skyhold was now open.

Wearing a casual outfit known as Day's Vigil, the Inquisitor sat on Par Vollen throne set in the throne room, spending much of the day deciding judgement over the prisoners captured during the Inquisition's operations across the vast regions. He was a handsome, light-complexioned human, with neck-long brown hair, blue eyes, and a lean, sturdy, warrior figure.

He forced Magister Gereon Alexius to work for the Mages his crimes of apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination of the Inquisitor. Then he executed Knight Captain Denam for his crimes of willfully corrupting his fellow Templars with Red Lyrium, betraying the Order, and murdering the Knight-Vigilant. Finally, he offered divine forgiveness to Ser Ruth, after she Turned herself in and asked to be judged for her crime of murder, abetting in a blood sacrifice.

Tired of deciding people's fates, the Inquisitor entered the office of his lover whom he sought comfort, the Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet, ambassador and chief diplomat of the Inquisition, wearing her formal attire, consisting of dress that was primarily golden, and secondarily blue. She also had brown eyes, dark brown hair with an elaborate style, and lovely skin that was brown as caramel.

Josephine was the eldest daughter and heir of the noble Montilyet family from Antiva, and an eminent figure in diplomacy, forging relations with grace, charm and careful favors. She worked for years as chief ambassador from Antiva to Orlais and as such was very familiar with Orlesian politics. She possessed a good mind for administration and understands that restoring the Inquisition to its former glory is an impossible task without the backing of Thedas's most influential figures. Fortunately, Josephine enjoys a challenge and is committed in her belief that the Inquisitor is Thedas's last, best chance at halting the chaos that engulfs it.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" she asked with concern. "You look tired."

"I am," the Inquisitor admitted. "I've had long travels, fought battles that brought me near death, and I still couldn't get a proper night's sleep. I could barely focus during my judgement of the prisoners in the throne room."

Josephine rose from her desk and approached the Inquisitor, holding him in an embrace that would calm him to some extent. "I understand, Inquisitor. Don't worry, I will make arrangements so that you could sleep well tonight. Actually, why don't I visit your quarters tonight? Perhaps I could entertain you?"

The Inquisitor smiled. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Later, when nightfall came, and the stronghold was much quiet, Josephine stood in the balcony of the Inquisitor's quarters, looking up at the starry sky with full moon. Then she felt the Inquisitor's arms wrap around her waist in a loving embrace to which she accepts by laying her head back to rest on his neck and shoulder, closing her eyes.

The Lady Montilyet took the Inquisitor's hands and gently guided them to her bust, and gently forced them to rub her, enticing a sexual tension between the two, especially Josephine who with her eyes closed, slightly opening her mouth to quietly gasp and moan from the experience. Clearly this was what she wanted from the Inquisitor.

Then the lady quickly turned around, had one arm on the Inquisitor's shoulder, while the other reached and held the back of the man's had, and kissed him. Clearly she was seducing him, as her kiss, her lips, her taste, was like rich honey, tempting, enticing the Inquisitor.

Later, the Inquisitor laid on his large bed, completely stripped of clothing, while the Lady Josephine was on top of him, straddling him, a leg and knee on each side, wearing her black sexy lace night gown, with her hair loose. Once she finished tying her lord's arms nice and tight to the bed, she was ready to begin the next step in their special game.

Her hand reached to caress the Inquisitor's face at first, until she slipped he thumb into his mouth, grinning as she made him sucked it. She bent down to tease him with slow kisses with their lips brushing, only to surprise the man and make a small gasp by dropping her fists on his hard chest as she quickly sat up again. She got a smirk out of it.

Next, Josephine reached for the champagne glass. Once she drank from it, she noticed something on the Inquisitor's chest. "Oh my, Inquisitor. Those are some nasty scratches you have."

She then slowly poured a bit of her drink over the scratches, making the Inquisitor gasp as she used her hand to rub it all over his chest. "There, that should make you feel better."

Josephine looked down with a grin, and then proceeded bend down and use her skillful tongue to lick the drink around the Inquisitor's chest, while he made slight moans. Then he made small paining gasp when she gently bit his chest and hardened the bite.

She got up and drink from the glass before putting it away, and then she looked down at the Inquisitor, smiling seductively with a mouth full of drink, before she bent down to give him deep kisses, while also transferring the drink from her mouth into his.

Once her mouth was a little try, she sat up and slapped the Inquisitor, smiling wickedly, and he shared the expression.

"You do that again, and I won't be so gentle," he said.

Josephine chuckled. "You are scarring me. Hmm, it seems like someone has made an appearance. I think you like it."

She in and exhaled, before she used both her hands to take turns loosening and opening the neck of her sexy nightdress, revealing her cleavage more and more with each tug, followed by her hand reaching under beneath her before she moaned as she slowly seated herself on the Inquisitor's peak-risen manhood, and then plunging down instantly, forcing a breathing gasp from the Inquisitor as Josephine removed her dress and was now fully revealing to him.

She bent down to have her face closer to him, her fingers gently holding the Inquisitor's chin. "It's alright, I will be nice," she whispered before kissing him.

Moments afterwards, Josephine rode the Inquisitor at a steady pace, both moaning as the man looked up at the woman with her eyes closed, while she smiled and grinned with each moment.

The Inquisitor couldn't control himself anymore, he broke his arms free from bonds that restrained them and grabbed Josephine, wrestling her until she was the one laying on the bed, while he was on top of her, holding her arms forward.

Their sexual activity continued as the Inquisitor slowly pumped Josephine, until the pace increased more and more, as she moaned more and more. He eventually let go of her arms so that they could both wrap their arms around each other, and they kept going until he slowly stopped as he emptied himself inside of her, as did her moaning.

The Inquisitor looked at Josephine, smiling at her, while she smiled and laughed flirtatiously. Finally, they were both lying in bed, Josephine resting on top of the Inquisitor, holding each other close and tight with love.


End file.
